


Perspective

by AnEnglishDirector



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lestrade's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEnglishDirector/pseuds/AnEnglishDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

It’s like watching a tennis game with these two.

“You don’t get it, do you?!”

Always back and forth, bickering with one another.

“That you’ve found yourself a new woman; that you’re going to be getting ready to leave soon; that soon, you won’t need to accompany me to our cases. I do _get it_ , John. I’d say it’s _you_ that doesn’t!”

I’m actually surprised they’re not at each other’s throats already ... then again, even John must know he wouldn’t stand much of a chance against Sherlock.

“You’re a bloody idiot, Sherlock! You never know when to keep your mouth _shut_.”

He seems quite strong, considering the build of him. I wonder if he’d be pleased with me for deducing that little item about him...

“And _you_ can’t seem to control where you place your hands when Miss _Morstan_ pops over- and while we’re on that train of thought, it is still _my_ flat. I was there first.”

I’m sure it’s not the Queen’s English coming from John anymore. Ah, Donovan’s walking down the corridor, headed right for this room. If only she hadn’t noticed us-

“Freak, Molly needs your _assistance_ with one of the corpses.”

“Greg-“

Oh, they’ve finally realised that I exist- funny that, since they’re stood in _my_ office.

“-Will you do me the great honour of restraining your _pets_? They have no respect for their superiors, it would seem.”

Oh, christ...

“No respect? What the bloody hell do _you_ know about respect, Sherlock?!”

“Who the hell are you calling a _pet_ , anyway!”

Well done, Sherlock; this is turning into a warzone. I might as well call in Anderson to top it all off...


End file.
